Sunset shimmers sick day
by Haruka and michiru family
Summary: Takes place after friendship games please leave a review so I can continue the story
1. Chapter 1

Sunset shimmer's sick day

It was a few days after the friendship games had ended and everybody was still celebrating the first time that canterlot high and crystal prep had ever tied for the epic contest.

Everybody was having a blast because pinkie pie had put the whole party together well almost everybody.

That certain someone was sunset shimmer because she was kind of busy writing a letter to her friend princess twilight sparkle who lived in the world she came from originally.

Dear princess twilight sparkle its been awhile since i last sent you a message anyway the friendship games were really something and it turns out that this is the first time that we were tied with our rival school crystal prep,and I'll tell you this if there was one someone you might find suspicious is this mean principal of that school, her name was abacus cinch, well other than i am proud to say that I've gained sort of a super form, fans call it daydream shimmer but I'll let you and your friends decide what it really is,anyway i'd better go pinkie pie is bringing out the cake and i cant miss out on it talk to you soon, from your friend sunset shimmer said sunset shimmer before she got up from her seat and headed for the cake line where pinkie pie was dishing out cakes for everyone.

Sunset shimmer heres an extra special cake for you since you saved the day shouted pinkie pie handing sunset shimmer a piece of cake with frosting that matched her hair coloring.

Wow thanks pinkie pie but it was nothing really said sunset shimmer getting herself a fork and carrying her plate back to her seat.

Darling you call defeating and saving a student from herself nothing you don't seem to realize that you're a hero said rarity.

Yeah those moves you pulled were awesome said rainbow dash.

You even managed to tell the truth about the whole thing to twilight of this world said applejack.

And you even showed her kindness and the generosity of friendship added fluttershy poking her cake with her fork before taking a small bite.

Yeah sunset if it wasn't for you i would have probably ended up destroying this school said twilight still feeling a bit uneasy from her unfortunate event.

Hey its ok twilight we have both learned from our mistakes so don't worry said sunset shimmer as she poked at her cake but for some reason she didn't feel like eating it all of the sudden.

Um you ok sunset asked applejack noticing her friend was eating any of the cake on her plate.

Yeah I'm ok I'm just little tired thats all said sunset shimmer before she sat down put her cake on table.

Do you want us to walk you home sunset asked flutturshy feeling concerned for her friend.

Yeah that would be nice i can't remember the last time that I felt so tired said sunset shimmer before she and her friends started off for her house.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to sunset shimmer's house sunset shimmer was starting to yawn and even looked tired.

Oh my sunset you must get to bed quickly said fluttershy helping her friend put her things up.

Yeah you really must be tired if you didn't want to eat that cake that pinkie pie made for you said applejack.

Sorry everyone i guess I just wasn't hungry said sunset shimmer as she took off her shoes.

Aww that's ok sunset the cake will keep good for awhile said pinkie pie before she ran to the kitchen and put the cake in the fridge.

Can i get you anything darling asked rarity as she watched her friend climbing the stairs.

No thank you rarity said sunset shimmer yawning as she climbed the stairs and went to her room to put on her pj's.

Sunset shimmer sighed as she changed into her night clothes she couldn't believe how much she had changed she once was everyones enemy and now she was everyones best friend well except for maybe a select few she then laughed at the thought but before she could climb into bed she heard a knock on the door.

Can i come in asked twilight through the closed door.

Sure come on in twilight said sunset before her bedroom door opened revealing twilight who had a bunch of books in hand(yep she still loves those even if its the human world version of herself).

Do you want me to read to you sunset I've got tons of great books filled with advanced astronomy and physics said twilight as she walked in with her books.

Uh yeah but lets leave it something more simple since it is almost bedtime said sunset shimmer as she untucked her covers.

Ok how about one of these instead asked twilight holding up a book from the harry potter series.

Uh twilight are you sure that you really want to read one of those books at this hour asked sunset shimmer feeling nervous.

Of course i've heard that they are full of adventure said twilight showing her excitement.

But they are also very dark in the storyline and those books are a bit grim in places so can we just skip the books for tonight please asked sunset shimmer as she climbed into bed.

Sure sunset well good night said twilight before she left and closed the door.

Sunset shimmer sighed and fell fast asleep but as the night wore on she started feeling restless and started tossing and turning finally by 1:00 am she had had it and decided to go to the bathroom to get some water.

But on her way back after splashing some water on her face she noticed the room was starting to seem like it was spinning.

Sunset shimmer then climbed back into bed trying to push the dizzy thoughts aside and fell fast asleep for the rest of the night.

When morning came sunset shimmer woke up and tried to get out of bed but as she tried to that dizzy feeling started to come back and she nearly fell.

Ugh groaned sunset shimmer after she hit the carpeted floor causing her friends to wake up downstairs.

Did any of you hear that loud thunk asked rainbow dash waking up.

I sure did and it sounds like it came from upstairs said twilight while she was reading a book.

It sounded dreadfully painful said rarity.

Anyone up for breakfast asked applejack.

Uh you can go ahead I'm going to see what that loud crash was said fluttershy.

Ok said pinkie pie helping herself to the leftover cake.

(seriously pinkie pie cake for breakfast).

Meanwhile fluttershy had just gotten to sunset shimmer's room where she found sunset on the floor shivering and trying to get up.


End file.
